Fallen Star
by Aus
Summary: A fate sealed. A family condemmed forever... [one shot]


Disclaimer: HINT!: I'm not J.K. Rowling! *nudge nudge wink wink!*  
  
A/N: 'Alo mi petites! I know right now in you lurvely minds you are wondering 'why in the name of mongoose is Austynne putting up ANOTHER story when she can barely manage the 3 that she has?!' Well my answer is... 1) it's a ficlet and 2) I did this over Spring Break... I was bored! Well here ya' go! And it's all a flashback unless I put an "end flashback" (so basically the whole middle is a flashback until put the "end flashback"). mmk?  
  
******  
  
Fallen Star  
  
Tears streaming, Lily ran. She ran until she could no longer breathe. Reaching out, she grabbed hold of a metal door latch; she pushed with all the strength her weary body could muster and heaved herself into the still room. Tears ran strong. Her fate was sealed.  
  
******  
  
FLASHBACK!:  
  
It was a beautiful, clear spring morning. Lily and James made their way up the steps of the familiar castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was the end of May; four years they themselves had finished their schooling. Both Lily and James were happily married to each other, and Lily was now seven months into her pregnancy. They had been summoned to Hogwarts by Dumbledore. He had said the news was urgent and must be assessed immediately. It was early in the day, so the first classes of the day were already in session; the end of term mere days away. The couple made the familiar trek to Dumbledore's office.  
  
*****  
  
Albus Dumbledore looked at his two former students, his eyes looking deeply concerned --unlike his usual twinkle-- for the young couple sitting in his office. He had just shown them, in his pensive, the prophecy that was made only mere days before. James's jaw had dropped and was starring at Dumbledore wide eyed. Lily clutched her swollen belly.  
  
Breathing deeply, Dumbledore started, "You two and the baby must go into hiding... immediately." His words brought his office to complete silence. Closing his eyes then slowly opening them again, he continued, "You must use the Fidelius Charm. If you'd like, I could be you secret keeper ---"  
  
James regained his voice, "No, we couldn't ask that of you. Sirius will do it. I know he will. He'd die before betraying us." Lily, still awe struck by the meaning of the prophecy, could only slightly nod her head in agreement. So many thoughts were running through her head like a rain storm. Her and James's unborn child the only one to face an end so perilous. Her baby deemed to face the dark lord. A silent trickle of tears lined the side of her face. James reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly. She returned his squeeze and looked into his eyes. His beautiful hazel eyes, usually glinting with secret smiles and mischief, were full of deep concern for his wife and their child.  
  
Lily couldn't take it any longer. She had to, she needed to, leave that office. Giving James's had one last squeeze, she got up and ran as fast as her body could muster.  
  
END FLASHBACK!  
  
*****  
  
Lily slid herself to the ground; her throbbing head in her hands. Raising her head slightly, her eye caught glimpse of a pensive looking mirror at the far end of the room. She knew it must have been the mirror of Erised. Rumors about the mirror were told back when she was at school, but never had she seen it until now.  
  
Her invisible attacker long erased from her memory, Lily pushed herself up, mush to her ankles protest, and edged toward the mirror. She peered into the looking glass. She stopped dead in her tracks. Her breath swept away. Her heart forgetting to beat.  
  
Before her, in the mirror, were five people. A family. Lily's breath caught in her throat. In awe, her eyes went to the first person on the left. It was unmistakably James, her James, but an older James, looked fondly at the people beside him. To James's immediate left, was a boy no more than 15. Lily did a double take. The boy looked uncannily like James, except for the fact he had brilliant green eyes looking at back at her from behind round glasses; she also took note of the lightning shaped scar peeking out from behind a jet-black fringe. Lily put her hand over her mouth. She was looking at the older version of her unborn child. A soft trickle of tears fell down her cheek.  
  
Next to her son, she looked onto the form of her daughter of no more than 13. She had sleek, raven black hair and bright, beautiful hazel eyes, James's eyes, starring back at her. Lily looked to her own reflection, then to her reflection's hand. In her hand were the dainty fingers of a small 6 year old girl with copper colored curls and Lily's shocking green eyes. Lily starred in awe at the family, her family, her children, her James, her son, her daughters.  
  
Tears came like waterfalls now. Oh how she wanted to touch them, to hold them. She knew, deep down, that she would never be able to hold her two daughters or see her son grow into the powerful wizard he was destined to become. Clutching her abdomen, her tears blinding her, she stumbled backwards into something solid. It was James. She buried her face into his chest letting the day's nightmare unfold. "James...I..." Lily started, looking up into his eyes.  
  
James gazed down at her and whispered, "I know Lils... I know." He pulled her into a tight embrace. A single tear sliding down his cheek.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: That was fun! Well actually, it was kinnda depressing and really sad, but I really just wanted to write a ficlet that shoed my version of Lily and James's other kids --had they not been murdered--. Oh I also gave them names (fitting my descriptions). The older girl is Viola René and the little girl is Chloé Elizabeth. I HAD to give them names, but of course! Oh yea, I also was re-reading the third HP book for like the millionth time, and I had a sudden urge to write L/J drama, maybe cause of the incident in the 5th book, and I felt like sad stuff on my lurvey Sirius's behalf. Go figure... I'm also aware it should be October instead of May, but I wanted May... SO PSH! Mmk? So PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF SNEAKY MONGOOSES REVIEW! Please also check out my other stories, and, btw, which one should I update next? Also please check out my live journal! User name: aurora_borialis Or go to the linky on my bio page... I post updates and other stuff (comment plz!) Sorry For the long A/N but REVIEW! Much love!  
  
Aus  
  
P.S.  
Sorry for any grammatical errors and such! My beta didn't have time to beta it before it went up... SORRY for rotting your brain with nothingness! REVIEW PLEASE! 


End file.
